


Newt Gives Great Pep Talks

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt comforts the reader about their self-esteem.





	Newt Gives Great Pep Talks

You had been feeling a little bit hard on yourself lately. You couldn't do anything right and you had a lack of confidence in how you looked. You were going a date with Newt tonight but the dress you had bought specifically for the occasion did not look as good as it did in the store, your make-up was the wrong shade and your hair was not sitting in place correctly. When Newt knocked on the door to see what was taking you so long, you opened it, you thought probably looking like a mess. You couldn't even look Newt in the eye. Instead of the horrified gasp you had been expecting, Newt gasped in awe. "You look beautiful Y/N", Newt said. "No, I don't. I haven't even finished getting ready and nothing matches", you said. "Well, I think you look great", Newt assured you. Without realizing tears had begun rolling down your cheeks, Newt reached up to wipe them off with his thumb. "What's really wrong Y/N? This clearly isn't just about a mismatched dress.", Newt said. "I haven't done anything right lately, I almost fed the Occamys the wrong food the other day, and I would have if you hadn't stopped me. And nothing looks right me, I bought this dress specifically for tonight and it looks awful." "Feeding my creatures is a learning process and if it counts for anything, I think you look amazing." Newt hugged you, letting you cling to him. After awhile you stood up, confidence slightly boosted. "Alright, enough of my pity party, let s go to dinner", you took Newt's hand leading him out the door.


End file.
